Schindler
Schindler Elevator is the second-largest elevator manufacturer and the largest escalator manufacturer in the world based in Switzerland. The main headquarter (as well as the top division range) and lift testing tower is located in Ebikon, the municipality of Lucerne. History The company was established in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger. Soon, they established a mechanical engineering workshop on an island in the Reuss River in Lucerne, Switzerland. At that time, the company was called "Schindler & Villiger". In 1883, the manufacturing workshop is moved to a new plant in Sentimattstrasse, Lucerne. The new plant has a total area of 300m square. In 1890, Schindler delivers its first hydraulic elevator. In 1892, Eduard Villiger left the partnership from Robert Schindler and after that the company was renamed to "Robert Schindler Machinery Manufacturer". Platt-Schindler Lifts was established in London in the 1960. In the 1970s, Schindler moves to its current headquarter in Ebikon, Switzerland. Schindler founded the first foreign subsidiary in Berlin (Germany) in 1906. Thereafter, the company expanded continuously and mainly throughout Europe. In 1980, Schindler founded the first Western industrial joint venture in the People's Republic of China, and establishing China Schindler Elevator Co. Ltd. (or Schindler China) With the take over of Atlas in Brazil in 1999 Schindler became a major market player in South America. Schindler first enters the American elevator market in 1979 by acquiring Haughton Elevator Company in Toledo, OH and Armor Elevator in 1982. Later in 1989, Schindler purchase Westinghouse Electric. Schindler currently has its American headquarter in Morristown, New Jersey. In 1993, Schindler invented its destination control elevator Miconic 10. Notable Inventions Supermatic Elevator Invented in 1955. Dynatron Drive Invented in 1965. Zonamatic Control Invented in 1970. Variomatic and Transitronic Invented in 1972. 7000 and Double Deck elevators Formerly the 700 elevators, the Schindler 7000 elevators are for high rise buildings. It also available as either single or double deck. Miconic 10 and Schindler ID Main article: Miconic 10 Schindler's Miconic 10, the company's name for their proprietary control system, introduced in 1995, was the industry first of an innovative type of control systems now known as hall call destination system. The system features keypads and LED screens instead of hall button stations whereby riders enter their desired floor before entering an elevator car. The system then directs the rider to a specific elevator car while grouping riders traveling to nearby floors together. Schindler claims this minimizes the number of stops, and decreases congestion and travel time—especially during peak traffic periods. The system was continuously further developed and new functions were amended eventually evolving in systems which guarantee highly efficient and energy saving traffic management. Especially in high rise buildings traffic management systems like Miconic 10 and Schindler ID allow building designers to maximize rentable space and transport efficiency. Moreover, access control becomes feasible. PORT Technology Main article: PORT (Schindler) The PORT Technology personal transit management was invented in 2009 to remove many of the existing constraints on interior layouts, thereby allowing architects greater creative freedom when designing the next generation of buildings. The techonogy consists of a standalone terminal (installed on the wall or on a standalone pillar) with an LCD monitor that used to choose a floor destination, similar to the Miconic 10. Subsidiaries *Jardine Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong and some parts in Asia, 1974) - belongs to Jardine Matheson *Knizia Strelow (Essen, Germany, 1974) Notable installations *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, China (2011) *Hopewell Centre, Hong Kong, China (1981) *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfruit, Germany *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium Indonesia *Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *Kuningan City, Jakarta (2010) *Mall Pondok Indah 2, Jakarta (2004) *Mandarin Hotel, Jakarta (modded) *Metropolitan I, Jakarta *Le Meridien Hotel (south wing), Jakarta (1991) *Menara Rajawali, Jakarta (the building is the place where the sole agent Schindler in Indonesia is located) *Menara BCA, Jakarta - contains Miconic 10 elevators (2007) *APL Tower, Jakarta - contains Miconic 10 elevators (2009) *Galaxy Mall (extension), Surabaya *Grand City Complex, Surabaya *Petra Square, Surabaya *Hotel Mulia, Jakarta (formerly, now probably modded into Kone) Notable Acquisitions *Haughton, USA (1979) *Armor Elevators, USA (1982) *Keighley Lifts, UK (1980s) *Precision Elevator Pty. Ltd., Australia (1984) *Nippon Elevator Industry Co. Ltd., Japan (1987) *Westinghouse Electric Corp., USA (1989) *Deve, Sweden (1990) *Haushahn, Germany (1998) *Reliable Elevator, California (2010) 2006 Minato Ward Elevator Accident In June 2006, a 16 year old Ichikawa was killed by a Schindler elevator maintained by SEC Elevator in a condominium in Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. This incident was known as "2006 Minato Ward Elevator Accident". (see the article in Wikipedia) Trivia *In the UK, Schindler was once known as "Platt-Schindler" in the 1960 to early 1970s. *There have been several critisms related to Schindler products, such as elevator malfunctions, breakdowns and door errors. *In 2006, Schindler acquires 25.5% stake of Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd.. *During in the 1980s, when Schindler acquires Keighley Lifts, their products are branded as Keighley Schindler. See Also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide Gallery Logos Schindler Logo 1910-1925.jpg|Schindler logo (1910 - 1925) Schindler Logo 1925-1974.jpg|Schindler logo (1925 - 1974) Schindler (circa 1950s-1985).jpg|Schindler logo (1974 - 1985) Schindler (1985-2006).jpg|Schindler logo (1985 - 2006) Schindler -New 2006-.jpg|Schindler logo (2006 - current) Schindler 2010.jpg|Schindler logo on an escalator plate. Platt - Schindler.JPG|Platt-Schindler logo on a door sills. External Links *Official website *Jardine Schindler Group site *PORT official website *Knizia Strelow official website Category:Companies